Destiny Folds Together
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Lucy and Gray has servant and master relationship. She fall in love with Gray ever since that 'day'. Even though she knew their relationship won't work, she haven't completely give up on Gray. Will she manage to get Gray's heart or the opposite?
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Hai everybody this is Titan Shifter again. I watch many anime and one of them is **

**Fairy Tail. I really love pairing Lucy x Gray , Lucy X Natsu and Erza X Jellal. Anyway**

**Just enjoy the story.**

* * *

" Lucy-chan can you give these coffee to Gray-sama?" the head maid ask Lucy politely."Sure" Lucy immediately reply. She handed the tray to Lucy.

" Looks like Gray-sama is going to stay up all night again. " The maid told her. Lucy just nod and headed straight to Gray's room." _I wonder what's Gray-sama _

_thinking?._" she thought. _" I like Gray-sama ever since that day but I know this relationship will not work" _she sigh _" I should have confident in myself" _she thought _  
_

as she approach Gray's room.

" Gray-sama I bought you coffee" she told him while knocking the door. " Come in" Gray reply from inside the room. Lucy come inside the room with paper work.

"You can put it there on the table." Gray said to Lucy. Lucy put the tray on the table and bow to him. " I will take my leave now."

Before Lucy leaves the room" Wait...Lucy" Lucy stop walking and face towards Gray"_He remember my name"_She thought and breaking into a small smile.

" You're sixteen right ?" Gray ask her while typing. " Yes...yes! Gray-sama" Lucy reply. Gray suddenly stop typing and turn his attention to Lucy

" Drop that 'sama' and just call me Gray"

Lucy just nod and her eyes widen with happiness" Sure!" Gray can't help but smile"Lucy?" "Yes?" Gray look her straight into her eyes with a serious eyes.

" Do you want to go to highschool?."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is too short... no Natsu? I,m sure he will appear the next chapter. I will update soon so See ya ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Familiar yet unfamiliar face

**Hello Minna-san. I'm back. Please enjoy the story. **

* * *

" Highschool ?" she smile but that smile dosen't last long. " Even though I wanted to , I cannot pay the fees." Lucy bow her head in sadness. Gray cross his arms " Don't worry I paid the fees" Lucy eyes widen with happiness " Thank you Gray-sa... I mean Gray!" Lucy smile happily. " You can start to go to school by tommorrow" say Gray and start continuing typing.

That night Lucy happily skip toward her room and dive to her bed " Tommorrow I'm going to highschool and become a highschool girl ! " she sing happily while hugging her pillow.

" Gray is so kind... That's why I fall for him" Lucy start fantasizing about Gray. Lucy suddenly sit up straight and begin hitting herself " What I am thinking !? Gray sama is my master! " her head start to hurt from the inside. " Ouch.. I didn't punch myself that hard " Lucy put her hand on her head. " Maybe it is time for me to sleep" she turn off the light and sleep.

" Ummm.. we have a new student today" Makarov lazily announce . Every eyes turn to Lucy. " Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia " Lucy introduce herself . " Please to meet all of you " Lucy give a big smile.

The students of 2 B start to whisper to each other. " Mrs Heartfilia ,please take your seat " Lucy nod and find herself an empty table. As soon as she sits down, a blue hair girl start to talk to her " Lu - chan I haven't see you for a while..It's been a long time... how are you feeling ?"She attack Lucy with many kind of question and Lucy finally interrupt her.

" Umm..who are you? " Lucy ask her with a confuse look on her face." Do I know you ?" The blue hair girl seem shock and she suddenly stands up and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder despite there's a teacher in the class. " Lu - chan ! It's me Levy Mcgarden! Your BFF!" she said with a trembling voice. Lucy still look puzzle " This is the first time we met Mcgarden - san. Are you mistake me for someone else ?" Levy's face become horrified " Lu-chan Don't tell me you have amnesia .."

* * *

**I'm sorry Natsu didn't appear in this chapter..Maybe he appear in the next one. Thank for reading.**


End file.
